


lazy bloodsucker

by kyudanz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepiness, Vampires, first fic kinda nervy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyudanz/pseuds/kyudanz
Summary: chanhee always gets tired after sucking blood
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 13





	lazy bloodsucker

**Author's Note:**

> SEE now i wrote this based off of me bcuz i like to believe if i was a vampire i would suck someones blood and immediately get tired so i naturally decided to force this agenda on my ult! originally this was just sunew but i thought changmin would be a cute addition :3 please enjoy!

chanhee sunk his teeth into his boyfriend’s neck, “ah not so rough” sunwoo replied feeling a sting,

chanhee’s tongue lapped up his boyfriend’s new bruise lazily feeling sleepy,

“tired?” sunwoo asked chanhee simply nodded “let’s sleep”,

changmin came back from his shower and his heart felt warm seeing his two boyfriends cuddling and sleeping sunwoo’s head stuffed in chanhee’s arms changmin smiled fondly and came over, he hugged chanhee from behind feeling the older man move a bit “goodnight my loves”


End file.
